Linstead
by SeaPatrolFan-Aussie4life
Summary: This is about when Jay Graduates from the Police Academy and gets into Intelligence.
1. Chapter 1

As dawn broke Jay Halstead woke. At this moment he wasn't aware that today, the 7th of July, his life would be changed forever. As he got dressed Jay though about the up coming day. Today he thought, I am going to graduate from the Chicago Police Academy. i am finally going to be a real Chicago Police officer. Along with hundreds of other police officers, he was going to get his badge and gun. And a very Special letter telling him where he is being detailed to.

Before Jay went to the Academy for his graduation, he decided to stop off at his favourite place for breakfast, IHOP. Jay decided that since today was a very special he was going to eat a stack of pancakes from the expensive range- the range he had never ordered from before. As Halstead dug into his pancakes he saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She was so gorgeous that he didnt realise he was drooling until his waitress mentioned it to him. Embarrassed he thanked the waitress and ran out the restaurant. He didnt know why he ran but he just ran, until of course he arrived back at his apartment building.

When Halstead entered his apartment he quickly had a shower and changed into his best clothes. As soon as he was dressed he realised he was running behind on schedule and the he needed to leave now if he was to make it to the Academy on time. It wasnt long until Halstead reached the Academy and it finally Dawned on him, from today he realised i am going to be a police officer. I will have to serve and protect. Not that I havent done that before but this is different being a police officer is gonna be nothing like being in the army.

It took Halstead two minutes to find his chair. And luckily he was sitting in it. If he wasnt sitting down he for sure would have fallen... or fainted. He saw her again. The beautiful woman he was caught drooling over just over an hour ago. Surely, he thought, she wasnt graduating from the academy. if she was then how come he didnt see her. He breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down on the opposite side of the room where the guests sit. Phew he thought, i didnt miss out on seeing her while i was here. She was never at this academy after all.

A horrible thought washed over Halstead. What if shes married to someone, he then that would mean he's too late. No it cant be that she is probably just a sister of a graduate or something. he had to stop thinking of her because the graduation was getting underway.

######################

After everyone had gotten their badges and guns it came time for the letters. There was one place that everybody wanted. It was in intelligence at the 21st District. Everyone was forced to take the Detectives exam just for the spot. Halstead secretly hoped he got into intelligence. The Famous Sargent Voight was coming to give the letter to the luck person himself. Halstead would do anything to meet him.

Suddenly the Letter receiving ceremony started and over the microphone the announcer said, "Due to unfortunate circumstances Sargent Voight will not be able to attend but he has supplied us with another person from his unit instead. Please welcome Detective Lindsay to the stage." There was a round of applause as that gorgeous lady walked up on stage. she said into the microphone, " Hello my name is Erin Lindsay from intelligence in district 21 and the lucky person who will be going straight into intelligence is...


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello, My Name is Erin Lindsay, from in intelligence at District 21, and the lucky person who will be going straight into intelligence is...

Jay Halsead. Jay Halstead could you please come and collect your award and your official badge.' Jay couldn't move. It was him he actually won it. He was moving straight up into intelligence. He was a detective. He was both happy and sad because that meant that he Jay Halstead would have to work with Erin. Not that that was bad or anything but the face being that he had to be in a confined space with someone as hot and cute as Erin.

Jay somehow figured out how to use his legs and got up and walked to the stage. When he got up the steps he could smell her perfume. He thought that it smelt like freshly baked gingerbread men.

######################

After the graduation Jay decided to go to District 21 so that he could get his palm scanner I.D and password registered into the system. He also came in to see the girl of his dreams. Erin. Once he got registered and everything he decided to go up stairs and get introduced. The people that are in the Intelligence unit are ; Antonio Dawson, Erin Lindsay, Alvin Olinsky, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzek, and of course Sargent Voight.

Jay thought that everyone was very nice and they welcomed him in nicely. He was even asked if he wanted to catch up and go to molly's. Jay politely declined the offer though using the excuse that he started his first shift tomorrow and that he wanted to have a good night sleep befre his big day. But that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was that he overheard Lindsay saying that she will be staying in for the night.

#######################

Erin's POV

I really like that new guy at work. I think that he is really really cute. Too bad I am currently dating one of the officers down stairs, I cant remember his last name, but I know his first name is Sean. Maybe I will break up with him. You know what Voight says. I always carry around a string of broken hearts. Maybe this Halstead fella will finally be the one.

#######################

Sean's POV

I think I might break up with Erin today. My eyes are set for the one and only Kim Burgess. I mean I don't think Erin even remembers what my last name is dammit. Its Roman ok Roman. I don't care anyway. I am over her and don't make me spell it out.

#######################

Erin: We are DONE.

Sean: I agree. I am just not in love with you anymore. I have my eyes on someone else.

Erin: Good. So do I. How long have you had your eyes set on someone else though.

Sean: 6 months.

Erin: You Dirty Slut. Goodbye I Don't want to see you again and I am now blocking you.


End file.
